


Uncle Sammy

by cheygrl94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheygrl94/pseuds/cheygrl94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben has been having a hard time with the adjustments in his life since Dean and his mom got together again, and Sam moved in down the street.  He's been acting out, testing boundaries, and Dean has had just about enough, but Sam has a few things to say on the matter... to both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle Sammy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpankedbySpike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/gifts).



Title: Uncle Sammy

Author: Azzy

Characters/Pairings: Dean/Lisa, Sam, Ben (15)

 

Scenario: Dean spanks Ben, Dean spanks Sam (mentioned)

Implement: Hand

Summary: Ben has been pushing the limits ever since Dean and Sam swooped back into his life, and Dean is going to put an end to it. 

Warnings: F-bomb 

Sam arrived at the Braeden household to the sound of shouting coming from inside. He rushed to the door, and threw it open racing to the living room only to stop short at the sight in front of him. Ben and Dean were standing chest to chest both breathing heavily. 

“I don’t know who the hell you think you are, little boy, but you don’t get to talk to your mother that way, you got me?” Dean growled. 

Ben’s breathing hitched again, and it was like Sam was having a flashback to his own childhood when he heard Ben shout back. “Why the fuck do you care? You’re not my father, Dean. You don’t get to tell me what to do!” 

Apparently Dean had reached his limits at this point because he grabbed Ben’s left arm and spun him to the side landing three hard smacks to the seat of the fifteen year old’s jeans and leaned in to whisper something into the boy’s ear that Sam didn’t catch, and sent the boy towards the stairs with one final swat. 

Dean let out a loud huff of annoyance once the boy had headed towards the stairs, the only order the boy had listened to so far, and turned to face Sam; his little brother simply quirked an eyebrow in silent inquiry. Dean couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped his lips as he looked at the kid. Okay, so ‘kid’ wasn’t quite accurate anymore. Sam was thirty-one years old, but to Dean, he would always be the little boy that wouldn’t go to sleep until Dean had told him at least two bedtime stories. 

“Dean?” Sam asked slowly pulling his brother out of his thoughts. Dean offered up a crooked grin before nodding his head in the direction of the kitchen and headed that way. Once in the cozy little room, Dean grabbed a coke out of the fridge and handed one to Sam. Sam just sat at the bar with him, waiting. Dean let another small chuckle escape his lips before launching into an explanation. 

“Ben got suspended from school today.”

“Fighting?” Sam ventured a guess. It seemed the most likely possibility, and he was a little worried when Dean let out his third breathy chuckle in as many minutes. 

“No, you’d think, though, wouldn’t you? Nah, he got suspended for making an underground homework ring. The kid was running some friggin’ mafia crap out of the locker rooms. Who does that?” 

“Us,” Sam replied automatically. Dean just glared at him, and Sam was the one laughing this time.

“That was different. Desperate times called for desperate measures. We needed the money. Ben’s never had to deal with that crap. He just did it because he could get away with it.” Dean stopped shaking his head wearily. 

“What else?” Sam asked hesitantly. At Dean’s shrug he prompted, “Come on, man. We both know that whole blow up wasn’t over some stupid get rich quick scam. What’s up?” 

“I don’t know, Sam. The kid’s just been getting on edge all the time. Seems like he’s always pissed about something, and he fights me on every little thing. I had to ask him three times last night to clean up the kitchen, and then he left the pots and pans on the stove. Then this crap with the school happened, and the kid wouldn’t act right to save his life. He kept mouthin’ off and glaring like someone just killed his damn puppy or something. Then once I convince his principle not to kick him out permanently, he comes home and starts yelling and throwing a fit like a fucking four year old. Then, when Lisa tried to get him to calm down and just fucking talk to us, he yelled at he starts yelling at her. She had to go to work, and when she left man, I don’t know. She looked so lost. I just don’t get it Sam, what’s goin on with him?”

“Come on, Dean. It hasn’t been that long ago. You were fifteen once too. Don’t you remember being pissed.”

“Well, yeah, but I had something to be pissed about. I had you as a little brother, didn’t I?” He teased. Sam shoved at his brother’s shoulder, and smiled at him. 

“You know it had nothing to do with any of the crap going on. It’s just what you do, ya know? It’s what happens when you’re fifteen.” 

“You were definitely pissed more than half the time. The only difference was, I didn’t put up with nearly as much crap out of you.”

“Yeah, I remember. I swear my ass still has scars.”

“Good, you deserved every last one of ‘em.” Dean replied with a half hearted smile. “But seriously, Sammy, what am I gonna do with him?”

Sam cringed. He knew Dean was still having trouble adjusting to the whole ‘full time dad’ thing ever since they’d finally saved the world for what looked like the last time and came back to be with Dean’s impromptu family, but it was still weird to hear that note of uncertainty in his brother’s voice especially when it came to parenting. Dean had done the raising where Sam was concerned, and he just found it… bizarre that Dean would question anything he was doing with Ben. He’d done it once before already. 

“Well, what would you have done if I’d pulled half of that crap?”

Dean smiled wryly. “I woulda beat your ass into next week, and then repeated the lesson every night until you couldn’t think about a chair without remembering.” He replied honestly. 

“Exactly.” 

Dean looked confused. “Exactly what?” 

“Come on, Dean I don’t know what you’re not getting here. Ben’s pushing the boundaries right now to make sure they’re still there. Hell, he just wants to make sure you’re still there when he needs you to be. He won’t tell you that, probably won’t tell himself that either, but he knows it, and he needs you to prove you’re not leaving again.”

Dean stared at his little brother for a minute, before speaking. “Where do you learn all this psycho babble bullshit.” Sam just laughed. “Seriously though, you’re tellin me that all those times you got in my face told me to fuck off, you were just makin sure I’d kick your ass if I needed to?”

“Something like that.” 

Dean sighed again though. “Yeah, Sam, you’re right about what I would have done then, but this is different. Ben isn’t my kid.” 

“So? You’re the closest thing Ben has to a dad and you know it. He needs you to be there for him and not just for the good stuff or the fun stuff or the chick flick moments. He needs you to draw some lines in the sand.” 

Dean gave his little brother a long searching look before lowering his head in resignation, and taking one final swig of his almost forgotten coke. “I guess I’d better go deal with the delinquent.” He muttered, but before he could leave, Sam grabbed his arm and looked at his big brother beseechingly. 

“Let me go talk to him first, okay?” 

“Why?”

“Because, Ben is about to get a patented Dean Winchester beat down, and he needs to know a couple of things first.” 

“Sam, it’s not the first time I’ve spanked the kid.”

“Maybe not, but still, let me talk to him first.” 

“Fine, I’ll be in the garage. Send him my way when you’re done.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sam knocked lightly on the door before entering. Ben was sprawled out on his stomach glaring heatedly at the carpet like it had wronged him in some unforgivable way. He looked up at Sam as he entered fully expecting Dean. The teen raised an eyebrow in question. 

“What do you want?” He asked dejectedly. 

Sam shrugged. “Just wanted to talk, if that’s okay with you.” 

“Whatever.”

Sam walked further into the room, slid down to the floor to sit next to Ben’s head. “So,” Sam began, but he wasn’t really sure what he wanted to say. 

“Look, Sam, you don’t have to do the whole good cop bad cop routine, okay? I know I’m in trouble, dude and we both know how this is gonna end. What else do we need to talk about?” Ben quirked his eyebrow in exactly the same way that Dean did, and Sam contemplated, not for the first time, how great an argument Ben made for the nature side of the ever present debate. “Well?” 

Sam took a deep breath. Where to begin? “Look, Ben, I just need you to know that what you’re going through, it’s normal. Being angry, for no reason, the way Dean’s commando voice grates on every last nerve. It’s normal, dude.” 

“What, exactly, do you know about normal, Sam?” Ben asked scathingly. A pained look crossed Sam’s face for a moment, and , okay, maybe Ben should apologize, but the kid was pissed, damn it, and there was no way Sam was going to guilt trip him. 

“Honestly, I don’t have any experience with normal, but I do have plenty of experience with being pissed off, and having Dean all over my ass.”

Ben couldn’t help but snort. “Yeah, I don’t think you get how literal that statement is.” 

Sam just quirked an eyebrow. “I don’t?” 

“Well, no. I mean you guys grew up together, you know, and it’s not like you ever had to deal with… ya know?” Ben trailed off awkwardly. 

“What, spankings? You honestly think that Dean, my brother Dean, never found occasion to beat my ass?” Sam asked incredulously. 

“You, you mean…. Dean… Dean spanked you?” 

“Well yeah, how do you think he got so good? He had to practice on someone, and that one happened to be me.” 

“I don’t know.” Ben admitted. “I just figured the guy had some kind of natural born talent.” Sam let out a full laugh this time as he took in Ben’s downcast eyes and the bright flush filling the boy’s cheeks. 

“Nah, I gave him plenty of chances to practice that little skill of his.”

“Oh…” Ben mumbled as a pregnant silence filled the little bit of space between them.

“Yeah,…” Sam huffed. 

“How old were you?” Ben blurted out. 

“When?” Sam asked. 

“When he stopped, ya know… that.”

“How old was I when he quit spanking me?” Sam asked as the blood rushed to his face. 

“Yeah…” Ben mumbled pulling at a loose thread on the comforter under him. 

“Uhm, that’s, uh, not really what I wanted to talk to you about…” 

“Then what did you want to talk about?” Ben huffed indignantly. 

Sam’s sharp eyes cut to the boy on the bed, and glared. He may have gotten where Ben was coming from, but that didn’t mean he wanted to be talked to like that. “I just wanted to make sure you got that you’re not alone here, that Dean punishes you to teach you a lesson.” 

“Yeah, he teaches me that he can beat my ass.”

“Come on, you and I both know you get more out of than that.” 

Ben shifter uncomfortably, refusing to look at the man. There was no way in hell he would ever admit to the fact that having some kind of physical release for the guilt that built in his chest every single time he fought with his mom, or did something he knew made Dean disappointed in him enough to punish him, was the only thing that kept him sane. 

He wasn’t really sure how he’d cope if he didn’t have that, and the way Dean just let it go when they were done, did make him feel better, not to mention the way Dean let him just lay there until he was okay to talk about it, and then hugged him like he never wanted to let him go. He knew he needed that, but there was no way he would ever admit that to Sam. 

Ben had decidedly that he would never discuss the issue with his surrogate uncle again when he looked up into eyes that so obviously knew all of the things he’d just been thinking. 

“Yeah, I know.” Ben admitted lamely. Sam smiled lamely, and stood, unfolding his lanky frame and smiling down at the teen. 

“Why don’t we just get it over with, okay?” 

“We?” Ben asked skeptically. 

“Yeah well, this one is more of a solo trip, but I’ll be there at the other end when it’s over.” 

Ben snorted and took the offered hand as he climbed up from his bed and was surprised when Sam pulled him into a quick one-armed hug. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dean was getting antsy as he waited for Ben to get his butt out to the garage. Seriously, the boy was known for stalling but it was going on an hour, and Dean was losing patience. In fact, he was just about to head into the house and up the stairs to take care of Ben wherever he happened to be, but was saved the trouble of going to find him when the door opened to reveal both his little brother and Ben. 

It was a little weird to see the two of them smiling at some kind of inside joke, and even stranger that it was Sam who was blushing a deep red. 

“Seriously, you said that?” 

Sam’s cheeks reddened even more, if that was even possible, and, at his nod, Ben’s loud laughter filled the room. 

“And you’re still alive?” Sam chuckled deep in his throat. 

Dean interrupted before the kid could be further corrupted. “Sam.” He barked. “You were supposed to talk to him, not fill his head with the stunts of your youth.” There was a flash of agitation in his eyes as he addressed his brother.   
Sam flashed his brightest smile before reassuring his older brother. “Relax, Dean. He knows I didn’t exactly, um… get away with it.” 

“Damn straight you didn’t. Wait, what were you talking about?” 

“Juno.” Sam replied. 

“Alaska?” Dean asked his face paling with the memory. Sam had decided that at the ripe old age of seventeen, he was old enough to wander the streets alone in the middle of a hunt, at midnight to go to some stupid party that turned out to be a bust anyway. Dean had tracked him down in a matter of hours, and brought him home before tearing the kid’s ass to pieces and, based on the now ever present blush on his little brother’s face, Sam remembered the spanking too. 

“Yeah, well, I was a kid.” Sam commented lamely. Ben shot a scowl his way before turning to Dean. 

“So…” He said. Immediately, the tension in the room shot to palpable levels, and Dean knew they needed to get it over with. 

One look at his little brother, and the younger man scurried from the room. Dean took in Ben, shifting his weight from foot to foot, and Dean knew he got it, at least he understood why Dean needed him to have consequences for his actions. Maybe Sam had done some good. 

“Ben,” Dean began slowly moving back to rest his hip against the work bench on the wall and motioning for the teen to join him. “You wanna tell me what’s been goin’ on with you lately?” 

Ben took a deep breath, and looked up at Dean through his lashes giving a week shrug. 

“Ben…” Dean intoned harshly. 

“I don’t know, Dean. It’s just that, everything just seems like so much lately, ya know? Like everything is just, I don’t know. It’s like everything seems so much…bigger. Like every little annoying thing anyone does or says is worse. I just don’t know.” Ben finished lamely. 

“Mhmm. So… everything seems… worse.” 

“Yeah, I guess.” 

Dean let out a little breath. Maybe they’d get past this one without any permanent damage after all. “Okay, I get that.” At Ben’s disbelieving look, Dean hurriedly continued. “I mean, I get that, right now, life sucks but that doesn’t mean you get to go around treating people like shit.” 

“No, Dean, you don’t get it. It’s like… like, I’m too old to act like a kid cuz ya know I’m fifteen and you can’t go around acting like a little twerp or anything, but then you guys, you, mom, even Sam sometimes, treat me like I couldn’t possibly understand what you’re talking about or doing. I’m fifteen, Dean, and I don’t fit in anywhere.” Ben was breathing heavily toward the end of his speech and Dean felt his heart breaking with Ben’s words. 

He didn’t say a word as he pulled the boy tight to his chest and hugged him close. “Listen to me very carefully, Ben. Just because you’re fifteen doesn’t mean you can’t still be a kid. Yeah you’re fifteen, but you’re only fifteen. You don’t have to be an adult yet.” Dean said firmly to this boy, his boy. “Look at me, Ben.” The boy lifted his eyes to meet Dean’s and was met with a surprising intensity. “You do fit, Ben. You fit right here with me and your mom, and your Uncle Sammy.” Dean said gently staring the boy down. Ben just looked up at him as the words sunk in. Ben had never really had much family but now, now he did. 

“Now,” Dean said, his eyes darkening as his mind shifted back to why they were in the garage in the first place. “we gotta talk about the attitude, and the disrespect.”

“I thought we just did.” Ben tried without conviction. He’d known his ass was toast the moment his Gym teacher walked in on the meeting earlier in the day. 

Dean glared down at the boy. “Nice try. Let’s review. Where should we start?” Ben just shrugged and Dean gave him that one. His death warrant may have been on the table, but that didn’t mean the kid was going to willingly sign on the dotted line. “How about the disrespect, or the lying, and sneaking out, or the plain stupid move of ignoring a direct order, any of those ring a bell, Ben?” 

“Yes, sir,” Ben mumbled under his breath. 

“All right, let’s get this over with.” Dean said as he walked towards the workbench on the back wall of the garage. Ben followed without question. This wasn’t the first time he’d been here and he didn’t figure it’d be his last. 

Dean sat on the bar stool in front of the tool bench and motioned Ben forward. Ben stepped forward hesitantly. He felt a tight knot forming in his stomach as Dean grabbed his wrist and gave a quick yank. Suddenly, he found himself staring at a stained concrete floor and felt his jeans pulled down to his knees and there was nowhere on the planet he wouldn’t have chosen to escape to if he could just get up off Dean’s damn lap, and the stupid thing hadn’t even started yet. 

His wishful thinking was quickly pulled to a standstill as Dean’s hand connected solidly with his upturned backside. He couldn’t help the small gasp that escaped his lips. Shit that hurt. He didn’t have time to dwell on the initial shock however, because the second swat landed right beside the first and Ben knew this was gonna suck. 

Dean was focused on the small backside in front of him methodically covering it in hard, fast swats that were sure to leave the kid squirming for hours. He knew Ben needed this lesson but that didn’t make it any easier to tune out the small cries that were now escaping or the tears he knew were beginning to fall. He hated this part, but he kept on laying swat after swinging swat to the boy’s ass until he felt heat radiating under his palm.

Then, he began his lecture. “You don’t get to take your anger out on the world.” Dean landed four swats to the same spot and Ben cursed whoever had decided the smacking your kid, repeatedly, on the ass to get better behavior. “You don’t break rules and laws set for you just because you can.” Dean applied a second round to the other side. “And you do not ever disrespect your mother the way you did this afternoon. Are we clear?” Dean asked punctuating his statement with ten solid swats to Ben’s thighs. 

“Yes,” Ben cried as the sobs overtook him. He was a crying mess laying over Dean’s lap like a freaking kid, and he didn’t know why that made him feel safe, and loved. 

After a moment, Dean helped Ben right his clothing and pulled the boy close. Ben just cried, and burrowed himself into Dean’s chest. This felt right. Yeah his ass hurt, and yeah, he was embarrassed as hell, but he knew Dean cared, and that was more than worth it, sorta. 

Fifteen minutes later found a Ben and Dean walking into the kitchen. Ben’s face was red and splotchy but he wore a genuine smile and Sam was relieved that he hadn’t heard anymore yelling. 

“Go ahead, and ask.” Dean said pushing Ben toward his little brother. Sam looked confused for a moment as he gazed down at the closest thing to a nephew he was ever going to get. 

“Will you order pizza tonight, please Uncle Sammy?” Ben pleaded turning large brown eyes on Sam. 

The older man didn’t stand a chance. He may know how to work the puppy dog look, but he sure as hell didn’t know how to resist it. “Sure Ben, no problem.” Ben gave him a quick hug around the middle before fist pumping and dashing up the stairs. 

Sam stood baffled for a moment before turning wide eyes on Dean and mouthed, ‘Uncle Sammy?” in utter bewilderment. 

Dean just shrugged one shoulder and let a smile grace his lips. “Kids,” was his only reply.


End file.
